Full of surprises
by angel.heart.of.love
Summary: Sakura a very powerful konuichi happens to be Pein's younger sister and best friend's with Yuuki a pureblood vampire. And more no one knows except some selective people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full of surprises**_

Sakura a very powerful konuichi happens to be Pein's younger sister and best friend's with Yuuki a pureblood vampire. And more no one knows except some selective people.

**Chapter1:**

12 year-old Sakura was walking towards team 7's training grounds for some morning training. She was as usual the first to arrive and sat under the shade of a tree preparing for the 'act' she will be doing this morning. Sasuke had arrived after her by 10 minutes with the cold expression on his face. **"That expression will be put to shame when he sees our cold expression, and some say that he is scary with it, just let them see us….."**And as usual Sakura will ignore the rant in her head courtesy of inner Sakura. Then the 'act' began again with "hey Sasuke how are u doing" and received with silence Sakura bean asking lots of questions and was commenting on how he looked sometimes. When Naruto came he shouted at Sasuke or teme as he calls him about how he should act a little nicer to Sakura, and they would fight until Kakashi came with his usual excuses. "Today we are going to start sparring with each other" said Kakashi with his usual eye crinkle. "I can't spar with them I might actually kill them by accident" screamed Sakura in her mind. "But, for some reason I was instructed by the hokage personally to not let Sakura spar with us, do u have any idea why is that Sakura." No I don't Kakashi-sensei". And Sasuke as usual had to put in his smart comment in." Of course the hokage knew how weak Sakura here is and doesn't want us to kill her by accident". **"OH, now let me at him can't he shut up or something, that little jerk doesn't know how much he is wrong let me at him to show him all that I have got…."** Screamed inner Sakura while outer Sakura was starting to fake some tears to show them that she is hurt by his words. But in reality she wasn't affected by it at all. She ran away into the forest adding effect to the fake sadness she was showing. All the while having silver ringed eyes that showed **a lot **of anger watching her and following her every move.

AN: so his is the introduction chapter and this is my first story to publish so plz don't be so mean. I have published a story before on another site but I see it as a complete disaster. I mean u can give me advice but don't shout at me plz. Buh-bye

Fullalover Y)


	2. Chapter 2

**Important notes:**

Let's pretend that they are all chunin and jonins okay?

They have finished the chunin exams and the people who failed have redone it and passed

Orochimaru had never attacked( for reasons that will be known in later chapters)

The sand didn't attack either because they actually attacked because of orochimaru.

Sasuke has never received the cursed seal and never ran away from konoha.

That's all I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot. (I know I didn't do it in the last chapter I actually forgot :D).

**Chapter2:**

When Sakura reached the clearing she spun around and said "come on you know that I can already sense you with that aura to kill you have now, don't you". The trees rustled and out came a dark figure clad in the akastuki coat. The man had auburn hair, silver ringed eyes and a strong figure. "Now Sakura, you are as sharp as ever I see" said the dark figure. "Well if you didn't release that aura to kill that Uchiha I may have not snitched you out that fast, what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura announced with the coldest tone, anyone who hears it would shiver from it. "Well…..

(In another place)

"Now look what you've done teme you made her cry"

"I can see that Dope, it is just what I wanted. We don't need her here to slow our training"

"Why don't both of you now start your training?"

Just that moment a poof was heard and a jonin appeared out of the cloud. He went to Kakashi and whispered some things to him. "I see, I will tell them".

(2 hours later) 

Sakura emerged from the bushes to see Naruto and Sasuke standing panting in the middle of the training grounds and Kakashi leaning on one of the nearby trees. When the noticed her Naruto ran to her and hugged her. Then, Kakashi closed his book and motioned that they are going to stop their training for some time and hen announced.

"Two days from now and his team as well as other teams are wanted in the academy at noon to explain something not explained to you in the academy, understood"

His speech was followed with two "hai"s and…

"What for Kakashi-sensei?"

"You will know then" Kakashi announced with his famous eye crinkle (sp?).

(The next day) 

After the training (Which Sakura only watched and didn't participate) Sakura went to the hokage office to talk to the hokage like a note had told her earlier that day. When she went there the receptionist had told her that the hokage didn't want any interruptions today for he had lots of paperwork waiting to be signed. Sakura had started an argument with receptionist and had finally convinced her to at least tell him that she is waiting down here. A few minutes later the receptionist allowed her to enter.

(In the office)

Sakura entered and looked at all the paperwork that had to be signed. "_No wonder he doesn't want to see any one with all that work with him_" Sakura thought.

"I see that you have a lot of work to do hokage-sama"

"Ahh, Sakura please sit down here"

"What did you want me for hokage-sama?"

"Here take this" He handed her a scroll that held the title of (_**Angel of protection**_).

"I think you Kakashi told you about going to the academy tomorrow, Sakura."

"Yes he did"

"So now Sakura please read the scroll and see if there is any wrong information and return it tomorrow at dawn"

"Hai, anything else you want from me hokage-sama"

"No nothing you might want to go read it now"

"Hai, I will try to return it tonight even if possible"

"Hai"

Then Sakura went to her house to read the scroll the hokage had given her.

(At Sakura's apartment) 

That was along day she had finished reading the scroll and corrected some exaggerating information then retuned it to the hokage for tomorrow's class. Sakura was about to fall asleep when a sudden wind entered her room, she looked around and found hat a small bat had entered her room through the window carrying a small letter in its mouth and stood on her alarm clock next to her bed. She took the letter and read its contents which was ( _**You are needed here in a year's time if you didn't come we will come to bring you back, Sakura-sama "Kaname Kuran"**_ ) Sakura scowled when she finished reading the contents of the letter then quickly brought a piece of paper and replied with (_**I will come back whenever I fell it is time to do so "Sakura"**_ ) She quickly folded the paper put it in the envelope with the message she received and put it back in the waiting bat's mouth that quickly escaped the anger that was radiating from the 'young' girl.(AN: you will know later what I meant with the ' before and after the word young :D). Sakura went into her bed and thought "_how dare he tell me what to do. What am I thinking that is inner's part to shout at everyone in our mind, speaking of which I wonder where she is I haven't heard her since yesterday. Maybe she is caught up in her 'work' inside that void to actually listen to what's going outside"_(AN: you will also know later what I meant with inner Sakura's work). Sakura then turned around and slept a dreamless sleep.

(The next day at noon) 

The rookies were all gathered in his former class where they had learned how to begin being a ninja with Iruka-sensei while Iruka-sensei and his present class are outside studying outside in the garden in front of the academy.

"When are the senseis going to come" Said an irritated Kiba to Hinata and Shino.

"I d-don't k-k-know b-but I t-think w-we will s-start late" Said a stuttering Hinata.

"Why do you think that Hinata?" Said Kiba more calmly.

"I think Hinata means that the team 7's sensei Kakashi is going to come late" The ever so quiet Shino answered instead of Hinata.

While in another part of the class Lee from team Gai was making a lecture about how youthful it is that they are all gathering with other teams to learn something youthfully new.

The class was full of other teams chattering among themselves about what is going to happen and what is it that they were going to learn.

(1 hour later) 

All the teams have already arrived when the senseis came in with Kureni-sensei muttering some things along the lines of "stupid lazy sensei wanting to buy a new book". When all the teams were quiet when Kureni-sensei started talking "Today all the teams that have gathered are either chunin or jonin so it is time to tell you about an ancient myth that was told through the generations in konoha has learned one after the other. If you have any questions either ask it now or after the myth has ended understood? Any questions?"

Shikamaru raised a hand lazily and asked his question "Why were we not taught it when we were at the academy in the fist place why now?"

"Well this is a myth the hokage preferred that you know when you are chunin or jonin not when you are still in the academy. Anymore questions you want to ask?" Answered Kakashi.

No one raised their hands so Asuma-sensei started telling the myth.

**(AN: I really suggest you read the myth part because it has relations to the rest of the story so please do not pass this and really read it :D ) **

"The myth starts with a place in the sky where it is forbidden for any devil to love an angel, and any angel to love a devil. But, an angel and a devil fell in love with each other and were cursed and sent to the earth that we live upon. The devil and angel took human forms and got married, they had two children a boy and a girl. The boy was much like the devils and was merciless since birth while the girl was more like an angel and was kind hearted loved nature and all the animals and creatures upon it. Both children were prodigies and had learned to walk and speak at the young age of 2. Yet, the girl was always stronger than her elder brother who was older than her by 2 years. They were always fighting with each other. The family was immortal but, if killed they could die just like any mortal would, the only difference was that they were invincible. It is told that they are the most powerful beings on earth. Each of them had a special power different than the other. It is told that the family lived a 1000 years before and the girl had the power to control Cherry blossoms at her wish she could make them Sharper than an axe and faster than sound and they were like a shield to protect her when needed. The girl and the boy had different paths since their parents announced that they had lived long enough and attempted suicide. The boy's whereabouts are unknown while the girl traveled lots of places and one of these places were konoha and was the actual builder of konoha along with the fist hokage and the ancestors of the Uchiha clan. It is told that the girl still lives up until now between the citizens of konoha and she had appeared sometime before to protect konoha along with the 4th hokage against the nine tailed fox demon and lent her power to the 4th so he was able to seal the nine tailed fox demon inside a new born child. She will appear when the village is in need of her protection again and is called between the villagers by the name of (_**The angel of protection**_)."Asuma-sensei finished telling them the myth.

"Whoa, I really want to meet the girl she is like older than my great great grandma. Where is she Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"No one knows where she is" answered Kakashi to Naruto's question.

"Is this myth real?" asked Kiba.

"Yes actually it is real" answered Kureni

"Then why isn't her face in the mountain if she is this famous?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"It is believed that she had refused to have her face in the mountain, but that information is not a fact" answered Asuma.

After answering several more questions the senseis told the young shinobi to go home and process the information that they have just gained.

(end of this chapter)

**So how was it did you like it? I am really sorry if it was not nice but I am still not used to write so much and I had to put my ideas in order because I wrote some things before then I had to delete it and start again anyway I hope you review this chapter and give me ideas in a private message so if I wrote the idea it will not be a spoiler for other readers.**

**I am not sure the next chapter is going to come very soon like this one because my ideas are a mess and whenever write them on a book I change A LOT of the plot line and my ideas get messed up again.**

**Fullalover Y)**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sry for the wait I have left you with and I had exams and studying to do. I hope this chapter will be nice.

**Important notes:**

Let's pretend that they are all chunin and jonins okay?

They have finished the chunin exams and the people who failed have redone it and passed

Orochimaru had never attacked( for reasons that will be known in later chapters)

The sand didn't attack either because they actually attacked because of orochimaru.

Sasuke has never received the cursed seal and never ran away from konoha.

That's all I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot.

**Chapter3:**

**(The next day)**

**Team 10 (I think that was the team hinata kiba and shino are in right?) along with their sensei went to the hokage office to receive their latest mission.**

**"****I wonder what the new mission we have is gonna be?"**

**"****K-Kiba, I T-Think we will k-know w-when we arrive."**

**"****hn" said shino**

**"****Would you please wait till we reach there to know?"**

**"****Hai, Kureni-sensei" answered the three.**

******(In the office)**

**"****Good morning team 10"**

**"****Good morning hokage" answered the 4 ninjas **

**"****The mission you are going to take is an A rank mission, this scroll I will give you now should be delivered to a town at the outskirts of suna, you will give the scroll to the leader of that town, you also have to know that it is a non-shinobi town so if anything happens you will have no immediate aid, you will leave for the mission immediately."**

**"****Hai" was chorused by the 4 shinobi.**

******The hokage gave the shinobi the scroll and dismissed them to go to their mission.**

******(At the team 7 training grounds)**

**"****Hey teme do you know where Sakura-Chan is?"**

**"****No dobe"**

**"****Hey don't call me a dope"**

**"****Hey guys what are you doing"**

**"****SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"****I swear Naruto I am going to go deaf one day because of your screaming"**

**"****Sorry sakura-Chan"**

******A poof was heard followed by a "yo"**

**"****YOU'RE LATE"**

**"****I got lost on the road of life"**

**"****LIAR"**

**"****WOULD YOU SHUT UP NARUTO" **

**"****Sorry sakura-Chan"**

**"****Lets start training now" kakashi said with a sweat drop.**

**"****Hai"**

******(A week later)**

**"****Yo Sakura"**

**"****What is it Kakashi-sensei"**

**"****You are friends with hinata right?"**

**"****Yes is there a problem/"**

**"****I think you should go to the hospital she was injured in an A rank mission"**

******Sakura's eyes turned wide and she ran to the hospital to see her friend.**

******(At the hospital)**

******Sakura went to the rest of team 10 and talked to them**

**"****Hey is hinata alright" Sakura asked.**

**"****Oh Sakura I am very happy to see you hinata is allowed to have visitors but whenever one of us goes in she shouts at us and says she won't talk to anyone unless she meets you first" Kureni answered.**

**"****Yeah and now Neji is in there trying to calm her" Kiba said seeming very worried.**

**"****Oh okay" was the only thing Sakura could answer with.**

**"****__****NEJI-NIISAN GET OUT OF HERE I WANT TO TALK TO SAKURA NOT YOU"**

******And everyone heard a couple of kunai being embedded in the wall. The 4 shinobi ran in to find Neji crouched with 4 kunai behind him and hinata standing in a fighting stance no one has ever seen her in.**

**"****Hey hinata calm down a little would you?" Kiba yelled, his only answer was a kunai aimed for his head but sakura stopped it.**

**"****Calm down" Sakura said calmly.**

******Hinata stood strait then bowed to all of them apologizing to them all.**

**"****Why don't you all go outside until I finish talking with hinata here" Sakura asked **

******Slowly the room occupants filed out of the room except for sakura and hinata.**

******When it was only the two of them and the door was closed Sakura turned to hinata**

**"****What was that about?"**

**"****I am sorry Sakura, but there is important information you need to know"**

**"****What is it hinata?"**

**"****The ones who attacked me while I was away from the rest of my team was the akatsuki"**

**"****What?"**

**"****The akatsuki are the ones who attacked me and to be specific the one who attacked me was Hoshikage Kisame, Uchiha Itachi's partner"**

**"****I see"**

**"****What are you going to do now?"**

**"****I will have another little chat with my elder brother"**

**"****Alright bye"**

**"****Bye"**

**"****Hey could you get the others in I want to apologize"**

**"****Sure thing"**

******(Outside the room)**

**"****Hey I wonder what they are talking about" asked Kiba **

**"****Yeah I wonder t...hey what are you doing Kiba?" Kureni said**

**"****What does it look like ssshhh I am listening" answered Kiba**

**"****I am in" Kureni said**

**"__****..Have another little chat with my elder brother"******** they heard Sakura say.**

**"__****Alright bye" ********hinata said from inside**

**"__****Bye"******** answered Sakura**

******Kureni and Kiba stood up and Kiba cursed.**

**"****What is it?" asked Neji **

**"****They finished talking and we didn't hear much. I will tell you later sakura is coming" answered Kureni**

**"****Okay" answered Neji**

******Right then Sakura came out looking a little angry and told them they could enter and that she is going to meet the team.**

******(At team 7's meeting place)**

**"****Hey Sakura-Chan you are late today why is that"**

**"****Shut up Naruto it is none of your business or any of yours for that matter"**

**"****Teme why is sakura-Chan so mad I am scared"**

**"****H-how should I know dope"**

**"****Yo sakura it isn't about hinata is it?"**

**"****It is alright just leave me alone kakashi-sensei"**

**"****A-alright"**

******(With the rest of team 10 and Neji)**

**"****HN, Kiba what did you hear from hinata and sakura's conversation?" shino asked**

**"****Oh yeah first does any of you know that sakura has a brother" Kiba asked back**

**"****No I think that she is the only child" Neji said**

**"****Apparently she has an elder brother because she said she will have another little chat with her elder brother, but that was the end of the conversation" stated Kureni**

**"****Suspicious" shino said**

******The rest of them agreed.**

******(At the hokage office)**

**"****To what do I owe you this visit sakura?"**

**"****Sak, call me sak now"**

**"****Sak? This means business you don't use that name except for business"**

**"****True I want your permission to go to the akatsuki there is something I must do"**

**"****Does this have to do with hinata's injury?"**

**"****Yes it does I will not tell you the details I just want a pass"**

**"****Here"**

**"****I will go immediately"**

**"****Alright then"**

******(Akatsuki)**

**"****What do you want from us in this meeting you even delayed some of our missions" asked Deidra**

**"****We are about to lose one of our members today if I am not mistaken" answered pein**

**"****What? Who?" asked Deidra**

**"****Kisame, you have attacked a Konoha female ninja with eyes and navy hair am I correct?" asked pein **

**"****Yes why?" answered Kisame**

**"****You are the one we are going to lose today" answered pein **

**"****WHAT?" shouted Kisame**

******Just then a swirl of cherry blossoms appeared and a person appeared from it. Said person was none other than Sakura.**

**"****Who is the pretty lady?" asked Tobi**

**"****This is the person who will end Kisame's life" answered pein**

**"****You attacked one of my girls so I will kill you" stated Sakura**

**"****Look what we have here a pretty girl go play in another place" laughed Kisame**

******In one fluid movement Sakura was next to pein and Kisame was dead on the floor.**

**"****Sakura you have killed one of my men you have to do something for the akatsuki in return you know" said pein**

******(end of chapter)**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really had a writer block so it is as good but I wrote anyway.**

**Please review this chapter and tell me if you liked it because I had fun time writing this story. I will try to write again as soon as I can.**

**Fullalover Y)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ppl

I am really sry but there are some problems I'm facing. At first, I thought writing a story will be fun and the storyline I chose is very interesting, and it was it really was when I thought of it and I really wish I can complete this story but recently after trying to write the next chapter I asked my friend about why I can't seem to be able to write it. We figured out that I'm a visual thinker I think through images but I can't seem to put them into script that was apparent when I talked to my English teacher about why I almost failed in my writing assignment. I told her the story line I thought of and she said I could have got a 90% or about that mark but the way I worded the idea was bad and I couldn't do it.

So now I have a request of you guys if anyone wants to adopt this story they can I have no requirements except that you just say that the original thought was mine but was taken by you and completed or edited and they tell me the URL of the new story. If the person who wishes to adopt this story wants I can tell them some of my ideas and they choose if they want to use it or not even though I really didn't think much ahead of what's written. I also have a crappy version of the next chapter which tells you just a bit more information on who knows who sakura really is in konoha. I can scan the page and send it to the people who want to adopt it and they can see if they want to use it. They can also edit anything they want and delete anything. I don't want it to be hard for them to complete the story because they couldn't put anything over what I started. Plz tell me soon for the other readers sake.

Another thing I have this habit of after reading an unfinished story or even in the middle I can think of up to 5 different scenarios of the next bit (as long as I like the story and understand it) so if anyone wants any help for ideas I can try to give them Ideas so it's up to you guys if you want my help I completely love helping others. And if its not much to ask even though I pretty sure ur angry at me I really like reading you can even look at my favorites list but I can't seen to find good stories anymore. So if someone knows really good inuyasha, naruto, or vampire knight, stories or even crossovers can u plz point them out to me? I hate harry potter stories but I love it in crossovers.

Thank you and sry for not finishing the story.

Y) . Y)


End file.
